


Fairy Lights

by BornToLose



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Izzy spend a romantic evening in your garden.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Some domestic fluff to calm your nerves before the election results

It was your and Izzy's second anniversary and to make things a bit romantic, you'd decided to have dinner in your garden.

When you'd agreed on the outdoor decor, you'd insisted on wrapping fairy lights around the garden arch. An idea Izzy had rolled his eyes at at first, but he'd learned to love it as much as you over time because the way it illuminated the garden at night made for a perfect scenery for occasions like today.

Apart from the dinner and the simple silver bracelet Izzy had gotten you, nothing was different. Actually, you weren't really reminiscing about things like your first date either. You were just talking about whatever you wanted with some words of affection here and there, but it wasn't like you only did that on your anniversary. It was basically like any other day and you didn't need one day a year to show your love for each other.

Suddenly, Izzy got up from his chair and walked around the table. "Give me your hand," he said, holding his hand out for you.

You raised a brow but took it and let him help you up. He took a few steps back from the table and placed his free hand on your waist, pulling you closer to his body. "Dance with me," he whispered.

"Wouldn't that be better with music?" you asked, beginning to sway back and forth with him.

"You can always sing, darling," Izzy replied with a smirk.

"I thought you were the great musician," you tried to coax him into singing, playing with the collar of his shirt. It was no secret you loved listening to his voice and you took advantage of every opportunity to get him to sing for you.

Without opposition, he started softly humming the melody of your favorite song, resting his chin on the top of your head. You closed your eyes and smiled when he actually started singing. "This is kinda cheesy by your standards, Izzy," you noted when he made a pause.

"Baby, the whole evening is cheesy, let me enjoy it for once." He pulled away to spin you around.

You laughed and wrapped your arms around his neck. "I'm just not used to you being such a romantic," you said and pecked his lips.

Izzy gave you a perplexed look. "Hey, what was that?"

"A kiss."

"Come on, you can do better than that, it's our anniversary!" he whined, pulling you closer by your waist again.

You leaned in for another kiss, allowing Izzy to deepen it. When you broke the kiss, you asked, "Better?"

"Pretty much, yeah."


End file.
